teamumizoomifandomcom-20200213-history
Umi Grand Prix! (Episode)
Upcoming Special for Team Umizoomi (October 11, 2013) BEWARE: This articles contains spoilers! Summary Shark Car and Umi Car are BCFFs (Best Car Friends Forever), and they're racing together as a team in the Umi-Grand Prix, the biggest race in Umi-History. However, some of Team Umizoomi's antagonists; The Shape Bandit, Dump Truck, Squiddy, and The TroubleMakers; are in the big race. Even with help from Milli, Geo, and Bot, can the two best pals win this big race? Synopsis Intro: Umi-Car's Best Friend Time for the Prix The Tricky Shape Bandit Dump Truck Cough-Up By the Seaweed 100 Sticky Meter Sprint Skills Math Skills *Observation Skills *Number Idenification *Number Value *Using Knowledge *Counting Up *Addition *Counting by 10s World Skills *Racing Super Skills *Best friends help their friends Poll Door-Mouse made some funny cracks when Team Umizoomi and Shark Car took care of the tough competition. Which one was your favorite crack? The Shape Bandit crashes in the river Dump Truck gets stuck in his own cement Squiddy launches himself into the ocean Trivia *In this episode, Milli, Geo, and Bot are all wearing racing uniforms. *This is the third appearance of Shark Car. *Many of Team Umizoomi's antagonists appear in this episode (except for Zilch, Grog, and The Tiger). *In this episode, the Time for Action song is not performed, and the team don't even say "It's time for action!" Goofs *In many parts of the episode, Milli's racing uniform is magenta, but then it goes back to pale pink. Song *The Teamwork song Quotes *Geo: Let's roll! *Shape Bandit: Whoa, my whirlwind! (His whirlwind lifts him and his motorcycle up in the air) Put me down, Whirly! *Yells* (He and his motorcycle are sent into the river with a big sploosh) Oh, no. **Door-Mouse: Well, it looks like Shape Bandit is all wet! He went for the win but instead took a swim! *Laughs* *Dump Truck: *Growls* (releases a large cloud of his gasoline onto UmiCar and Shark Car) Heh, heh, heh. **Team Umizoomi: *Coughs* **Bot: *Coughs* Smoggy Software! I can't see anything! (The gasoline clears) Ah, that's better. *Dump Truck: Heh, heh, heh. (releases another large cloud of his gasoline onto UmiCar and Shark Car) **Bot: Oh, no! More smoke! **Team Umizoomi: *Coughs* (The gasoline clears up) **Bot: *Whew* *Dump Truck: *Groans in frustration* No, no, no, no, no! (He shakes off a lot of his wet cement, which he gets stuck in) Oh. **Door-Mouse: Oh, my! Dump Truck got himself stuck in his own cement! Talk about your 'Sticky Situations'! *Laughs* *Squiddy: Oh no! I'm out of sea weed! (UmiCar and Shark Car pass him) **Milli: 'Sea' you later, Squiddy! **Squiddy: No! I can't let them beat me! (He begins pushing buttons on his vehicle) There must be something to make this Squidmobile move faster. (He pushes the big red button, which makes a buzz sound) That doesn't sound good... (His Squidmobile stops and his seat launches him out to sea) *Yells* **Door-Mouse: Well, looks like Squiddy the squid just flung himself right out of the race! *Laughs* *Big Trouble: Huh? UmiCar and Shark Car? **Little Trouble: That's impossible! They were supposed to get stuck in the-- **Both: MAPLE SYRUP!! (The Maple Syrup waves splatters on them) **Little Trouble: *In disgust* Oh, yuck! This is a sticky situation! **Big Trouble: (tastes the maple syrup) Mmm. **Little Trouble: *Groans* We're smothered in syrup! **Big Trouble: If only we had some pancakes. **Little Trouble: Oh, stop it! Gallery recing uniform.png|Team Umizoomi's ready to race announcer doormouse.png dump truck race.png|Dump Truck pushes his way in the race shape bandit racing.png|"A-how do you do." squiddy racing.png Not an easy race.png umishark.png bot racing uniform.png Milli Racing Uniform.png Doormouse and shape bandit.png|"He went for the win but instead took the swim!" Mail truck.png 11 racers.png dump truck what the.png Look out.png|"Look out!" Pull.png|UmiCar gives Shark Car a helping 'wheel' where they go.png Doormouse and dumptruck.png|"Talk about your sticky situations!" Pickup truck.png 8 racers.png Gotta be some way.png Launch.png Doormouse and squiddy.png 4 racers.png Doormouse and trouble truck.png Relaxing drive.png Bring it on.png Please spare us.png Crazy shake rivals.png Category:Poll Page Category:Spoilers Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Specials